Quatre ans de souci
by shadowquill17
Summary: John est mystérieusement perturbé le jour de son anniversaire, et il s'avère que seul Sherlock peut le rassurer dans son inquiétude...


**Cher lecteur,**

**Me revoilà, enfin (j'ai cru que ce samedi n'arriverait jamais) avec un nouvel OS, et comme d'habitude je suis toute anxieuse de savoir si tu vas l'aimer… ça me démangeait d'aborder le sujet de la différence d'âge que j'imagine entre Sherlock et John... alors je l'ai fait! Mhouha hahaha. **

**M'enfin, sans plus te retenir, je te laisse à ta lecture.**

**Please enjoy !**

**…**

Après une longue douche chaude et revigorante, il est temps que je sorte de la salle de bains, mais à peine ai-je posé le pied dehors que qu'un tourbillon noir et blanc surgit de nulle part, me saute dessus et me plaque violemment contre le mur. La buée s'échappe placidement de la pièce encore ouverte derrière moi, mais je frissonne sous les mains fraîches de Sherlock qui se précipitent aussitôt dans mon dos humide, glissant sur ma peau avec empressement.

Sherlock me serre contre le mur avec son propre corps, ses hanches épinglant les miennes sous un étau délicieusement implacable.

-Hmmm, fait-il d'un ton gourmand en fourrant son nez dans mon cou découvert. J'adore l'odeur de ce gel douche.

Le timbre bas et soyeux de sa voix fait vibrer ma poitrine ; je sens sa langue me lécher, juste sous la mâchoire, et je manque d'en laisser tomber ma serviette.

Bon sang, comment est-il possible d'être aussi irrésistible ?

Sherlock passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres avides cherchent les miennes avec impatience. Il m'embrasse avec une passion enflammée, sa langue caressant la mienne avec une brutalité houleuse, prenant possession de ma bouche comme pour me revendiquer sien par ce baiser dont l'intensité fait trembler mes genoux. Je me laisse faire, trop troublé par la chaleur de Sherlock contre moi pour songer à protester.

Sherlock se retire avec un petit grognement de satisfaction, et malgré moi mes mains s'accrochent à se chemise pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il vrille son regard argenté dans le mien, brûlant d'une lueur malicieuse.

-Je vois que ça t'a plu… constate-t-il avec amusement.

Il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure d'une voix délibérément aguicheuse.

-Je voulais marquer l'occasion…

Je sens une tension se nouer dans mon bas-ventre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête, exactement ? je demande d'une voix étouffée, me retenant de soupirer en sentant les lèvres de Sherlock sur mon lobe d'oreille.

Ce dernier promène l'arête de son nez le long de ma mâchoire.

-Ton anniversaire, John, dit-il d'une voix languide.

Je me fige.

Bon sang, il a raison. J'ai quarante-cinq ans aujourd'hui.

Je repousse Sherlock sans ménagement, fais volte-face et m'enferme dans la salle de bains encore humide après mon passage d'i peine quelques minutes.

La lumière crue de la salle de bains éclaire mes produits répandus sur la tablette du lavabo, et le pot Nivea de crème anti-âge reflète le néon en agressant mon œil. Je fais un pas hésitant et dans le miroir, John Watson m'offre un sourire timide, les rides du coin de ses yeux se plissant en même temps que les coins de sa bouche se relèvent.

J'ai quarante-cinq ans.

À cette pensée le front de mon reflet se ride d'inquiétude, et voyant cela je m'efforce de retrouver une expression sereine, mais mes sourcils soucieux restent froncés, et ma peau malmenée par les plis tenaces.

Sherlock cogne contre la porte fermée, mais je ne réponds pas et au bout de quelques minutes il s'éloigne en maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Mon regard balaie la profusion de crèmes et de soins éparpillés dans la petite pièce, et je grimace. Dans tout cela, presque rien n'appartient à Sherlock ; seulement un baume pour les brûlures et l'Eau de Cologne qu'il a toujours portée et dont il se sert comme d'un désinfectant de temps à autre… tout le reste est à moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon âge me poserait un quelconque problème, mais être en couple avec Sherlock, qui a quatre ans et demi de moins que moi et agit encore comme un jeune homme de vingt ans, insouciant et infatigable, m'amène forcément à me poser quelques questions désagréables, et je dois reconnaître que les années ne sont pas exactement clémentes avec moi : mes années de service en Afghanistan, si elles ont tonifié et affermi mon corps déjà robuste, n'ont pas épargné mes traits, et je fais nettement plus que mes quarante-cinq ans.

À côté de moi, Sherlock, avec sa chevelure abondante de boucles sombres et son regard étincelant sur ses pommettes aigues, a l'air de mon petit frère… pas de mon amant.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, dépité. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock doit penser de mes quelques cheveux blancs, de mes tempes déjà grisonnantes ? Peut-être cela lui plairait-il plus que je les teigne… peut-être attend-il que je le fasse !

Je retiens un gémissement. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Sherlock, même s'il faut me teindre les cheveux pour lui plaire… si c'est ce qu'il veut de moi, je le ferai.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter de vieillir…

Et c'est bien ça le problème.

…

Je reste aussi longtemps que je peux dans la salle de bains, mais il faut bien que je finisse par sortir, de crainte que Sherlock ne mette sa menace à exécution et n'enfonce la porte avec notre extincteur. Je me glisse dans le couloir, ma serviette toujours nouée autour de ma taille, et me rend dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon compagnon, refermant la porte derrière moi le plus silencieusement possible… et je manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Parce qu'évidemment, Sherlock est tranquillement assis sur mon lit, un regard à la fois blessé et accusateur dans ses yeux de chat, fixé sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, John ? demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je tente tant bien que mal de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur, et m'appuie contre la porte pour l'aider à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Sherlock ne me quitte pas des yeux, scrutant chacune de mes expressions de son œil entraîné de détective consultant.

-Je pensais que tu serais content… fait-il soudain d'un ton penaud. Normalement tu adores les anniversaires.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer de culpabilité devant la mine désolée de Sherlock, et je ressens un besoin urgent de le prendre dans mes bras ; il a vraiment l'air déçu.

-Et je suis quasi-sûr que je ne me suis pas trompé de jour, précise-t-il.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Alors… quel est le problème, John ? demande-t-il doucement, d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

Je m'affale un peu plus contre la porte et passe une main gênée dans mes cheveux. Le regard intense de Sherlock suit mon geste, et s'arrête en même temps quand mes doigts s'installent derrière ma nuque.

-Eh bien… je commence, hésitant.

Son regard me scrute avec appréhension, des reflets métalliques étincelant dans ses iris pâles, et je détourne les yeux.

-C'est idiot, je préviens, embarrassé.

Mais Sherlock tapote le lit à côté de lui et j'obéis gauchement à son ordre implicite, m'asseyant à côté de lui, les genoux serrés et les doigts croisés devant moi. Je ne le regarde pas, mais le simple contact de sa cuisse contre la mienne rend ma respiration un peu plus difficile. Sherlock doit entendre mon trouble, puisqu'aussitôt sa main se glisse légèrement contre ma joue, ses doigts caressant tendrement ma tempe dans un geste rassurant et familier.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ? je demande abruptement en me tournant d'un coup vers lui.

La détresse dans ma voix est clairement audible, et Sherlock cille une fois, confus.

-Pardon ?

Je pointe d'un doigt tremblant mes tempes pâlies par l'âge.

-Ça ! je m'exclame impatiemment.

Les doigts de Sherlock s'immobilisent et glissent un peu sur ma joue, dégageant ma tempe pendant qu'il suit mon geste du regard, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Sa bouche s'entrouvre dans son observation, ses pupilles voyageant entre mes yeux fuyants et le liseré de cheveux coupable.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaire et il scrute à nouveau mon regard pour une confirmation. Je le fixe d'un air presque désespéré, attendant sa réponse.

_Pitié, faites que j'aie tort…_

-Si je comprends bien, commence Sherlock d'une voix lente, tu es dans la phase de la quarantaine où tu commences à t'inquiéter de ton âge et du vieillissement inévitable de ton corps ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Comme c'est ennuyeux, condamne Sherlock d'un ton morne en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me mords la lèvre en regardant le profil de son nez se froncer délicatement.

-Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? fait-il d'un d'un ton amusé en agitant comiquement ses grandes mains. Tu vas commencer à te demander si tu n'es pas trop vieux pour moi ?

Mon estomac se tord à cette pensée, et il suffit à Sherlock d'un coup d'œil vers moi pour se rendre compte de mon trouble ; il se fige.

-Oh, lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Nous nous fixons tous les deux quelques secondes, mais alors que la tension devient insoutenable… Sherlock commence à rire, sa bouche en forme de cœur sur ses dents découvertes, ses gloussements bas et profonds éveillant un chatouillis familier dans mon bas-ventre.

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent, mais Sherlock continue à rire, ses boucles noires tressautant quand il penche la tête pour me regarder intensément, une fantôme de sourire soulevant encore le coin de sa bouche.

-Tu penses vraiment être trop vieux pour moi ? fait-il d'un ton amusé.

Je hausse les épaules, tentant gauchement de cacher mon anxiété.

-Je ne sais pas. Quatre ans, c'est quand même quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Je lui lance un regard gêné.

-Et puis tu fais tellement jeune, toi… alors que moi j'ai déjà l'air d'une épave.

Sherlock m'offre un sourire attendri avant d'entourer ma taille de son bras, glissant une main derrière mon cou pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos deux fronts se touchent.

-John, soupire-t-il, son souffle caressant mes lèvres. L'idée même que tu _imagines_ pour une seule _seconde_ que je sois gêné par les quelques dizaines de mois qui nous séparent…

Ses lèvres se faufilent jusqu'à mon oreille et sa main caresse mon ventre nu, laissant ma peau incandescente sous ses doigts ; sa voix devient assez basse pour envoyer des décharges électriques jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

-… est complètement et totalement _absurde_, finit-il dans un murmure séducteur.

Je me sens frissonner des pieds à la tête et Sherlock sourit contre le lobe de mon oreille ; une de ses boucles, légère comme une plume, me caresse la joue.

-Alors… j'articule difficilement, tu ne penses pas que je suis… hem, trop vieux ? Tu n'es pas gêné du fait que j'aie l'air trop âgé pour être avec toi ?

Un gloussement rauque résonne contre ma mâchoire. Sa main chaude se promène toujours contre mon estomac.

-_Absurde_, John, répète Sherlock d'un ton amusé.

Ses dents titillent ma peau avec une lenteur délibérée.

-Si j'étais gêné par ton âge, alors explique-moi pourquoi je continuerais à me jeter sur toi à la première occasion ?

Sherlock baisse encore la voix ; je prends une inspiration laborieuse censée m'aider à rester calme, mais son odeur familière de menthe et de bergamote submerge tous mes sens.

-Pourquoi j'aurais envie de t'embrasser dès que je te vois ?

Je ferme les yeux ; son timbre n'est plus qu'un souffle chaud contre ma peau.

-Pourquoi je voudrais te renverser sur ce lit tout de suite et te supplier de me faire passionnément l'amour ?

Un long tremblement de plaisir descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que ses longs doigts fins triturent le bord noué de ma serviette de bain.

-De plus… reprend Sherlock en me faisant face à nouveau, ses yeux gris se fixant sur les miens.

Ses doigts légers caressent gentiment ma tempe.

-… les cheveux grisonnants sont vraiment sexy sur toi.

Je sens une chaleur rougissante gagner mes joues.

-C'est vrai ?

Je ne suis pas encore convaincu par le discours de Sherlock.

Mais ce dernier, tout en réussissant à me renverser sur le lit, m'entraîne dans un long baiser langoureux qui me laisse tout pantelant quand finalement il se redresse, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux clairs.

-C'est vrai, assure-t-il d'une voix douce en me contemplant, assis à califourchon sur mes hanches.

Je suis immobile sous lui, mais je sens le désir monter un peu plus en moi à chaque seconde, et Sherlock doit le sentir aussi, vu sa position plus qu'avantageuse et la finesse du tissu-éponge du seul vêtement qui me couvre.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et je me laisse faire, savourant le goût des lèvres de Sherlock sur les miennes et ses mains qui passent sur mon torse frissonnant. Soudain, ses doigts s'arrêtent sur un téton dressé, me faisant presque gémir de plaisir, et Sherlock se penche légèrement sur moi, ses boucles auréolant son visage anguleux comme la couronne glorieuse d'un quelconque dieu du sexe.

-Maintenant, fait-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, si tu pouvais te bouger un peu, je crois que la question de ton grand âge pourrait définitivement être écartée de nos préoccupations…

Son sourire suffisant n'a pas le temps de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres que je l'ai déjà brusquement renversé sous moi dans un geste sauvage ; je le toise de toute ma hauteur, contemplant d'un air possessif son visage lumineux et rosi par le désir, ses sombres boucles étalées sur l'oreiller autour de sa tête, sa bouche humide aux lèvres tendues vers lui, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées qui me détaillent aussi en retour.

-Voilà qui est mieux, murmure-t-il d'un ton moqueur en remuant d'un air suggestif ses hanches prisonnières sous mon entrejambe.

Un vif éclair traverse mon bas-ventre, et sans plus attendre je me jette sur Sherlock et mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes ; je sens ses doigts fébriles me débarrasser de la serviette de bain encore mouillée et s'agripper à mes fesses nues pour rapprocher encore nos hanches… et il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, envoyant à nouveau un jet d'adrénaline dans mes veines.

Mes mains glissent le long du torse lisse et tremblant de Sherlock pour aller défaire la braguette de son jean, et ma paume effleure son érection proéminente, provoquant un coup de reins involontaire et un petit cri de surprise de mon amant. Ses yeux se ferment et sa tête part en arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller en plumes, n'attendant plus que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé.

Je m'arrête sur le bord de son jean noir, titillant le tissu juste assez pour que Sherlock puisse sentir mes ongles érafler la peau nacrée qui se tend sur l'os pointu de sa hanche. Il se tortille pour planter son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles grosses au point de réduire à un simple anneau bleu pâle ses iris flamboyants de désir.

-John, arrête de me provoquer et débarrasse-moi de ce stupide pantalon ! presse-t-il dans un grondement rocailleux.

Je souris avant de m'exécuter, et bientôt toute cette histoire de vieillesse a disparu de mon esprit, balayée par les baisers de Sherlock et l'incendie qui crépite entre sa peau et la mienne.

**…**

**Alors ? Alors alors alors ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé dans une review.**

**(J'aime les reviews. Je suis accro aux reviews. Donne-moi une review, pliiiiiiiiise ?)**


End file.
